Harry Potter et le Recueil d'OS
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Ne faites pas attention au titre merdique, j'essayais de faire une continuité avec les titres des livres, mais c'est raté. x) Recueil de mes OS sur Harry Potter, et uniquement sur Harry Potter (pas de crossovers).
1. Joyeux Noël

**Joyeux Noël**

Severus détestait Noël. Personne ne s'intéressait suffisamment à lui pour lui offrir quoique ce soit. Du moins, pas depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Lily.

Cette année, il avait bien l'intention de le fêter, comme d'habitude, en solitaire. Enfin, fêter était un bien trop grand mot : il allait simplement boire comme un trou pour ne plus avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Hermione s'employait activement à emballer ses cadeaux dans son dortoir. Il y en avait pour tous ses amis. Et aussi pour le professeur Rogue – Severus -, avec qui elle _sortait_ depuis le début de l'année.

Elle savait qu'il allait éviter tout contact humain aujourd'hui, mais elle avait bien l'intention de le faire sortir de sa solitude.

Elle allait sauter le festin de ce soir et elle irait le voir. Hermione espérait juste que ses amis ne lui posent pas trop de questions sur son absence.

* * *

Le soir-même, Hermione se choisissait avec soin la tenue qu'elle allait porter : une longue robe rouge échancrée et à fines bretelles, des escarpins noirs, et, dans le doute, de la lingerie sexy que Ginny l'avait forcée à acheter « au cas-où elle se trouverait un petit ami cette année ». Elle coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon soigné, tout en prenant bien soin de faire tomber quelques mèches autour de son visage.

Hermione était stressée, et espérait fort que tout cela plairait à son petit ami. Elle attrapa le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu de lui offrir et partit en direction des cachots.

* * *

Severus s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil et entama sa seconde bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se servir un second verre que l'on toqua à la porte de son appartement.

Se levant difficilement, il tituba à moitié jusqu'à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione attendait derrière. Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Tu sens l'alcool, Severus, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Et alors ? répondit-il d'une voix assez pâteuse.

Sa petite amie soupira.

-Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? la questionna-t-il.

-J'avais dans l'idée de passer cette soirée de Noël avec toi.

-Ah ? fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre, très surpris.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu me laisses entrer, maintenant ? Il fait un peu froid dans le couloir.

Severus s'écarta de l'entrée, et la laissa passer, avant de refermer lourdement la porte.

-Tiens, ton cadeau, fit Hermione en lui tendant un paquet.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mon cadeau ?

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien acheté à sa petite amie.

-Oui.

-Mais... euh... je ne t'ai rien acheté, bredouilla-t-il, confus.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui.

-De toute façon, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était passer la soirée avec toi.

Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Ce qui se passa ensuite était assez confus. Hermione se souvint que Severus l'avait brusquement soulevée et emmenée jusqu'à son canapé, et qu'il avait entreprit de la déshabiller.

Ensuite, il avait fait pareil pour lui, et puis ce fut leur première nuit d'amour.

Au réveil, le lendemain matin, Hermione était vraiment contente de la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec son amoureux, et elle savait que Severus était tout aussi heureux qu'elle. Elle l'enlaça un peu plus, et se rendormit.

* * *

Et voici, et voilà. C'était mon premier HGSS, donc soyez tout de même un peu indulgents, surtout que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire des trucs de ce genre.

Reviews ? =)


	2. Wake up to

Il m'a pris une soudaine envie d'écrire un petit one-shot sur le Sevmione, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je vous sers aujourd'hui ce texte moisi et pas intéressant. (Je manque cruellement d'imagination et de mots lorsque j'écris un truc assez romantique. :p)

Le titre est librement inspiré de la chanson _Brand New Day_ de Ryan Star, qui fait aussi office de musique du générique de la série _Lie to me_.

Bonne lecture aux rares courageux qui accepteront de lire cette... chose. (Et une petite review avant de quitter la page serait appréciée de votre part. ;) )

* * *

**- Wake up to a brand new day -**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là, elle sentit un corps chaud touchant le sien. Déroutée, elle se tourna vers ledit corps... pour voir un Severus Rogue profondément endormi !

Confuse, elle se rendit également compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus sous les draps. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle rougit comme une tomate bien mûre. Que s'était-il passé la veille ?

Le cerveau encore à moitié dans le brouillard, elle regarda par la fenêtre le jour se lever, et nota également qu'elle était dans une autre chambre que la sienne, probablement celle du professeur Rogue.

Elle passa ainsi cinq bonnes minutes à émerger avant qu'elle finisse par se souvenir de sa soirée de la veille...

_FLASHBACK_

Hermione Granger, 19 ans et apprentie de Severus Rogue, se préparait soigneusement au bal de la Saint-Valentin de Poudlard. Elle était entrée en apprentissage auprès de son austère ex-professeur car elle se prédestinait à une carrière dans la recherche, section potions. Elle avait donc eu le devoir de trouver un maître de stage qui accepterait de la former pendant un an. Son choix s'était naturellement porté sur Rogue, car il était le seul qu'elle connaissait.

Il n'avait pas été très facile de le convaincre. Hermione se souvenait d'un premier rendez-vous qui s'était mal terminé, dans les cris et les larmes. Rogue avait été particulièrement monstrueux avec elle ce jour-là. Bien sûr, elle s'en était doutée, après tout n'était-elle pas la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ?

Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin avaient dû intervenir pour vanter auprès de Rogue les qualités d'Hermione, et il avait finalement accepté sa demande de formation après plus de deux semaines de silence radio total.

Comme Rogue n'avait pas vraiment accepté Hermione de bon cœur, les trois premiers mois avaient été durs pour elle. Le Maître des Potions s'était comporté de manière froide et indifférente avec elle, mais après un raid de néo-Mangemorts contre Rogue, où ce dernier avait été grièvement blessé, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor commencèrent à se rapprocher, car Hermione avait reçu l'ordre à la fois de Dumbledore et de Madame Pomfresh de soigner son professeur, car il avait refusé de rester à l'infirmerie.

Leur relation tendue était vite devenue une espèce d'amitié, tantôt complice tantôt plus froide, car Severus Rogue était un homme compliqué qui avait du mal à accepter que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui. Ils entretenaient cette amitié compliquée depuis environ 2 mois, et Hermione espérait sincèrement que cela allait changer pour le mieux le soir-même, jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la Grande Salle, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Elle chercha du regard son professeur, qu'elle trouva dans son coin, un verre de whisky pur-feu à la main. Il semblait vouloir passer inaperçu, ce qui n'était pas facile au vu de sa stature impressionnante et de l'espèce d'aura de froideur qu'il avait autour de lui. Beaucoup d'élèves le regardaient, et puis s'enfuyaient dans la direction opposée, le regard noir de Rogue toujours posé sur eux.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, une coupe de champagne dans sa propre main. Il la fixa de son regard impénétrable, mais il fit un signe de tête qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait rester à côté de lui pour discuter.

La soirée se passa bien, ils parlèrent beaucoup, mais burent un peu trop. A la fin du bal, ils échangèrent un baiser à l'abri des regards, et, l'alcool faisant son effet, ils finirent leur nuit dans le lit de Severus.

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, et gémit en repensant au plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé la nuit dernière dans ce même lit. Elle tourna la tête vers Severus, et constata qu'il dormait encore, la tête tout près de l'oreille de la Gryffondor. La jeune fille se surprit à penser qu'endormi, son professeur semblait paisible et que son masque de froideur disparaissait.

Elle l'observa ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard commence à bouger, puis il entrouvrit ses formidables yeux sombres terriblement envoûtants, de l'avis de la lionne.

Quand il vit Hermione, il sourit. Un véritable sourire, pas un rictus comme son apprentie avait pu en voir depuis le début de sa formation. La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à se regarder dans les yeux, puis Severus prit l'initiative d'embrasser Hermione. C'était un baiser incroyablement tendre, et très agréable, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle lui rendit son baiser, et il passèrent de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre, dans une étreinte douce et paisible.

Se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre, Hermione constata que le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, un ciel pur et sans nuage.

C'était un nouveau jour qui commençait, radieux et éclatant.

* * *

Voilà, maintenant que vous avez lu cette horreur, je vous autorise à rire/pleurer/déprimer/satisfaire vos envies de meurtre ou de suicide (rayez la mention inutile).


End file.
